


Prepared

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's Mycroft and Sally's rehearsal dinner, and Sally has a secret.





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake gave me -- "I hope you have a speech prepared."

“I hope you have a speech prepared,” Sally Donovan said, grinning at her Man of Honor. They were at Angelo’s, Mycroft having rented out the entire restaurant for the rehearsal dinner.

Greg Lestrade smirked. “Yeah. I even got Sherlock to help, after I told him I had an ‘eleven’ for him.”

She chuckled. “I wondered why he’s been sulking all week.” She took a sip of her wine. “Can I get a hint?”

He flashed her a grin. “It’s bad luck for the Man of Honor to show the bride his speech before the reception.”

Sally rolled her eyes, smiling. “Sure, Greg.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you too much.”

“I certainly hope not,” Mycroft said as he approached them and wrapped an arm around his fiancée. “I’d hate to have my wife’s best friend audited.”

Greg smirked again. “And here I thought Sally had melted the Iceman.”

“Only in private,” Sally said, grinning.

There was a hint of pink in Mycroft’s cheeks but he was saved from saying anything by his sister-in-law calling his name. “If you’ll excuse me a moment,” he said then he walked over to Molly.

“Obviously, he’s a work in progress,” Sally deadpanned.

“You’re bringing out the humanity in him,” Greg said approvingly. “I can’t wait to see what a year of marriage does to him.”

She grinned conspiratorially. “A year of marriage … and fatherhood.”

His face it up. “That’s great, Sally! I assume he already knows.”

Sally nodded, her smile softening. “I told him last week. Until that moment, I didn’t think he had a ‘buffering mode.’”

Greg chuckled. “This is going to be fun to watch.”


End file.
